This invention relates broadly to gas generators, and particularly to gas generators having expendable cartridges for inflating safety cushions for automotive vehicles.
Gas generators that are known in the prior art for inflating safety cushions for automotive vehicles have been constructed primarily by placing the various components within a structural housing having orifices for expelling gases into an inflatable cushion. Although some parts were recoverable after firing of the gas generator, it was necessary to rebuild the generator in order to reuse such parts; and the rebuilding was not normally within the capability of the vehicle owner. Since, such rebuilding at the factory was economically unfeasible, the entire gas generator became expendable on being fired.
The copending application cited above teaches enclosing the gas generant material and ignition device in a hermetically sealed, rupturable can. The purpose of this feature in that application, however, was to separate the flammable materials from other components. This tended to facilitate shipping, handling, and storage of components. Also, the flammable materials were the only parts subject to deterioration by exposure to moisture, etc.; and, hence, needed to be hermetically sealed in a special can. Nevertheless, since several of the expendable components were outside this can, the spent gas generator still could not be reclaimed.